Crash
by Tovie
Summary: Dren and Edith learn what happens when you keep a secret for too long. i only own the ocs.


**The following is a non profit fan based story, invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then the OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading**

Location: S.E.E.D MILITARY DREADNAUGHT STARHIP THE ATHENS.

Year: 2007

"oh if it isn't miss O'Dare and little Cooper." Captain Haze said as the two youngsters ran into him knocking Dren over he reached down and helped the smaller girl up "to what do i owe this unexpected visit?"

Edith look at the captain then kind of spaced out before coming of with an answer "duh...we got bored and came to visit the Athens because...um, we miss you! isn't that right Dren?"

Dren looked at her friend then at Haze and said "Yep!" then nodded.

The captain looked at the two girl skeptically but before he could say anything a communications officer cut him off.

"sir Ensign Cooper is on the line said someone stole her car." Haze's eye brows shot up in surprise before walking to the dreadnaughts communication hub leaving the two girls behind.

Dren looked at Edith "we crashed it into a lake" she croaked at the older girl who looked just as panicked as the Eight year old.

"no we didn't. and no one saw us do it! so they can't prove anything!"

"bu-"

"seriously Dren what are they gonna do drain the lake?!"

SIX YEARS LATER...

Divia Cooper was busy talking to the Irken leaders Red and Purple on her lap top with Edith when Dren ran in as the phone rang causing the tall brunette to leave the room.

"oh my god." Divia's surprised voice was heard from the kitchen

"uh...Edi they drained the lake...they found it." she squeaked Edith looked at her bemused before blanching .

"Found what?...Edi are you alright?" Purple asked looking at his girlfriend with concern after noticing her horror filled expression

"Oh. My. God." Div's voice rang through again this time sounding angry.

"what did you two do?" Red asked suspicious as to why his Divia was so upset all of a sudden.

"we'll tell ya from Mexico! Come on Edith!" Dren said grabbing her friends arm and dragging her out the door.

"OH MAH GAWD! DREN! EDITH?!" Divia came rushing back into the living room with murder in her eyes "stolen by gypsies my ass!" she shouted looking around frantically through her house.

" What's wrong?" Red asked shocked at seeing her this angry.

"they sanked my fricking CAR!" Divia yelled as she ran out her backdoor she looked around before locking on to her scrap yard and saw her two teammates

"Every man for themselves!" Edith shouted before tripping Dren and running into the yard.

"Edith you bit-" Dren yelped as she was hoisted from the ground and stuffed into a trashcan which Divia then kicked sending it rolling down the street.

Divia then set her sights on Edith who had circled around the house to the front.

Edith froze and looked back in time to see Divia running at growling incoherently at her, she and ran down the street screaming as they got to the corner where Edith tried climbing a tree.

A man with horn like hair and a little boy holding a teddy bear watched as Divia grabbed hold of Edith's leg and started gnawing on it causing her to let out a high pitch shriek as she struggled to hold on to the tree and kicked Divia's head, Divia then grabbed Edith's waist and pulled her to the ground and lifted her fist "any last words Edi?"

"the Aristocrats." Was all Edith said before being pummeled.

as this was happening two SIR units one pink and one blue watched the entire scene sending what they were seeing to the tallest.

"Jeez Red remind me never to get on your mate's bad side" Purple watched in shock as the brunette beat up his mate while cringing he then turned towards his co-ruler who seemed befuddled about something "What?"

"Nothing Pur just wondering what on Irks name a car is?"

MEANWHILE...

Zim was walking back to his constantly looking over his shoulder for Dib or any other threat to his mission suddenly his antennas perked up from under his wig as he heard metal clanking and scream he whirled around in time to see a trashcan rolling in his direction then gaped when a familiar called out to him.

"_ZIM STO**P THIS CRA**ZY THing!_" Dren shouted as she whizzed by her boyfriend who ran after her metal prison, the can rolled far down before finally slamming into Zim's fence the irken ran up to the can and pulled the short girl out who leaned on him for support as she couldn't stand or see strait.

"CatbugareyoualrightwhodidthistoZim'sfemale!? Dren?" He yelled all at once which seem to make Dren worse she slammed her hand over her mouth and grabbed the can and turned it up right and threw up everything in her stomach then fell to the ground.

Zim looked at Dren for a moment before picking her up bridal-style and carried into his base and set her down on the couch then sat down next to her letter her head rest on his lap about 2 hours of watching a program called Tales from the darkside Dren seemed to be feeling better.

"Zim?"

"Hmm?"

"Remind me never to steal a car again"

"alr-WAIT! WHAT?!"

Zim looked down at his mate in wonder only to see her sleeping he sighed then decided that he'll get the details later before drifting off himself.

**References: Malcolm in the middle, the Jetsons and JTHM.**

**clips go to You tube type in Francis Running From Hal!**

**my ideas: ****S.E.E.D stands for Space Era Earth Defense **

**Tovie out!**


End file.
